Rider's Replacement
by xxNightxAngelxx
Summary: MI6 has decided to hire a new teenage spy, but unfortunately she didn't turn out to be like Rider. Before Mrs. Jones can decide on calling in Alex Rider for some help on her training, he has mysteriously gone missing, but is by his choice or has he been taken? MI6's new teenage spy is tasked to find out what has happened to Rider. (Okay, Idk if this summary works w/ this story :/)
1. Ch1 Violet Blake

**Alex Rider is not my creation -annoyed smile- If he was then I'd probably keep him to myself xD**

* * *

**Violet Blake's POV:**

Many would wonder what a 15-year-old girl is doing with England's MI6 Special Operations department, but that answer is classified. Only a few selected know that answer or better yet, only a few selected know that I exist within the department. I'm MI6's youngest and only teenage spy in the department. I haven't been an agent for very long truth be told like about a month and two weeks to be exact, but I'm good at what I do. I don't have the greatest track record, but it's fair compared to other agents. I have a 85% success rate. My boss, Mrs. Jones, sees it as shortcoming while my mentor/partner sees it as a way to improve more since I am only a teen.

He has a 95% success rate by the way. I envy him that score because it would make Mrs. Jones see me more of an asset than a waste of time. She had approached me after finding out that I had taken on a head mobster and landed him in prison. After two weeks in Hell (aka Brecon Beacons), home of the SAS soldiers, I had gained a few helpful skills and a few buddies that were at first a couple of arses to me, but in the end we all became chums. Then again my mentor did have a hand in having them accept me since he had been in their unit once upon time.

"Violet," Ben Daniels said to me with a smile as I entered the kitchen with a yawn. Ben had become not only my mentor, but my guardian by order of Mrs. Jones in order to prevent any suspicions from arising from civilians that stick their noses in places it doesn't belong. "You've been up late again?"

I grinned at Ben as he rolled his eyes at me and we both sat down on the small table that graced our small dining room slash living room.

Ben's flat consisted of three bedrooms with two bathrooms, a small kitchen and a dining room slash living room. It wasn't luxurious, but practical for someone who worked for MI6. Ben had made it home with pictures of his family and a few with his buddies from the SAS. Recently there were a few more new recent additions to it that included Ben and me. He had become a big brother slash dad to me since he took me in. He was great guy with a sense of humor that you won't believe existed since he didn't seem like the type to have it considering his occupation, but he's an easygoing guy that's loyal to his friends and loved ones. He's protective too, but not overly so that it hinders his job although he wishes he could prevent me from doing what I do.

"Yeah, I was too caught up in the manga I was reading until I went to the bathroom and saw it was late," I replied as I took a bite out of my toast and he drank his coffee. "I know I shouldn't be sleeping in late, but I just couldn't resist."

He chuckled as I goofily grinned at him. "It's alright, Violet. I'm glad you have the time to be a teenager."

Something behind those words made me frown at him as his eyes seemed to go distant to a memory that he had long put away. He smiled at me warmly before turning away to read the newspaper.

"Why do you say that," I asked him and he shook his head as I raised a brow at him. "Is it related to MI6?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Ben answered me as he turned the page on his paper.

I let it go because one thing I had learned with Ben was that he was like a vault when it came to certain things. If he didn't intend to give you answers to your questions, then you better drop it because you'll never get it out of him unless you knew how to read minds. Ben is considered as one of MI6's best agents for a reason and being good at keeping his mouth shut is one of those reasons.

"So what are we gonna do today," I asked him as he yet again turned the page to the paper.

"Don't you have plans with that 'friend' of yours from school," Ben asked with sly grin and I rolled my eyes at him. "What? Did you two have a fight alright?"

I nearly glared at him for implying that my friend, Tom Harris, was my boyfriend when in truth we're just good friends. Somehow I had become friends with a junior that is considered cool by a lot of students from school because he had become Brookland Comprehensive School's football captain. He was good looking, but not really my type if you asked me. He had a wicked sense of humor that earned him the class clown title and a reputation amongst the teachers and students of B.C.S.

"Tom and I are not going out nor have we fought," I said to Ben with a sigh as he just grinned at me. "And no, we didn't plan anything for this weekend. He had a game today anyways."

"Oh," Ben said as he took a sip out of his mug. "Well we could go to the movies if you want."

"N-"

I was interrupted by Ben's cell phone ringing and Ben pulled it out of his pocket with a sigh, but he quickly became blank faced once he saw the caller ID. It was MI6 and Ben turned into Agent Daniels right before my eyes.

"Daniels," Ben answered and he frowned at whatever was being said.

I slowly began to eat the rest of my toast and eggs as he listened to whatever he was being told.

"We'll be there in an hour," Ben said before hanging up and he turned to me as I finished up the last of my eggs. "Go get dressed and meet me in the car."

* * *

**This my second fanfiction and I hope you like, so please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Ch2 MI6's Call

**So I'll never own Alex Rider which really dampers my mood, but that's life. -_-**

* * *

I nodded as he left to change into a different and more appropriate outfit to meet the Head of MI6. I drank all my orange juice before I went back to my room to change.

I put on my favorite pair of jeans and a white blouse with a pair of black ballet flats. I yanked my brunette hair into a high ponytail with my bangs out and applied light make-up before leaving the flat. I met Ben in his black Audi.

"What did they say," I asked as Ben got out of the parking lot. I sensed that it wasn't going to be good news because Ben was stony and serious.

"It's important," he replied and I rolled my eyes at that because what doesn't involve important when it comes to MI6.

"Well duh," I said to him as we stopped at a light. "Anything else?"

"Violet, when it comes to a call from MI6, they don't disclose any information on the phone unless it is absolutely necessarily."

I sighed as Ben speed away from the light and I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and found a text message from Tom.

**Oi Blake, are you coming the game or what?**

I sighed as I thought of an excuse to tell him and shook my head in amusement as he always insisted on calling me by my last name. He believes it to be cooler than my first name.

**Hey Harris, I'm sorry, but I can't make it to your game today. Ben just had something from work come up and we're headed over there. He says it might take a while, so I'm stuck waiting for him in his office until he clears up the mess his co-worker created. Maybe next time.**

I hit sent before Ben entered the Royal &General Bank's parking lot. This was where MI6 resided as a bank. A pretty boring disguise for an agency that has spies if you ask me, but whatever, I wasn't the one who picked it anyways.

"Is that Tom," Ben asked as I put my phone away and I nodded. "What did he want?"

"Asked if I was going the game, but I told him that we were gonna be busy today," I said as we stepped out of the car and Ben frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just that if we have to leave on assignment, it might become complicated for your excuses for being gone or unavailable," he replied as we entered the bank through a secret entrance that required our badges and voice recognition for access.

We kept silence as we walked to the elevator until we stopped at the tenth floor. There was only Mrs. Jones's secretary outside with a few agents milling about heading toward their own destinations and business.

"Agent Daniels and Agent Blake," the secretary greeted with a nod before allowing us to go to Mrs. Jones's office.

I went in first before Ben and was greeted with a plain looking office. Mrs. Jones was seated in her chair with couple of files on her desk and her deputy, Mr. Ward, beside her with a file on hand and an Ipad. Mrs. Jones was a woman that never smiled or ever showed emotion to anyone, so you never knew what she thought or felt about anything. She was harder to read than Ben when he turned into Agent Daniels. Well anyways, she seemed around late forties, but I wasn't sure. She always had a peppermint at hand though, so she smelled of peppermint every time we came to see her. As for her deputy, he was a guy around his mid late thirties with dark green eyes that were hard with emotion and sandy blonde hair. He wasn't as emotionless as Mrs. Jones, but he was close to it. Give him a few more years and he'd be just like her. He was handsome in a serious sort of way, but not someone that I'd strike a fancy with.

"Sit," Mrs. Jones ordered us before we greeted her and we sat across from her as she closed the file she was reading. She placed her hands together on the table as Mr. Ward took the file away.

"What's so urgent that you had to call us here immediately," Ben asked her in his professional voice.

I made myself comfortable on my chair as Mrs. Jones had Mr. Ward hand her the other file he had in his hands. It had the word top secret written in the top center of it with black capitalized letters. It was probably four to five centimeters thick.

"Some unseen circumstances have come to my attention," she said to us as she held the file in her hands.

This is not sounding like it might be good news for us. As if anything ever is, but this is sounding more like bad news for me because I swear I saw her give me a hard look before going blanked faced again.

"One of MI6's best agents has recently gone missing," Mrs. Jones said to us and I looked to Ben as he frowned at Mrs. Jones's words.

"Who is it," Ben asked as Mrs. Jones placed the file in front of Ben. He picked it up as I felt tension enter the room.

"I believe you meet him twice in two different occasions," Mrs. Jones replied as Ben froze at whatever he was reading in the file.

It made me mad curious to know who the agent was and why it caused Ben to freeze. He was literally frozen in a state of shock, but he snapped out of it in a minute.

"What happened to him," Ben asked her in a cold voice as she stood up and Mr. Ward smirked slightly.

I wanted to grab the file out of Ben's hands, but he kept it in his hands and away from me. I frowned at him as he kept his eyes on Mrs. Jones, who was looking out the window with that same blank expression.

"We don't know much, but it seems like he disappeared in his own accordance that is what the CIA believes though," Mrs. Jones answered in a low voice and turned to face us. "We on the other know much more about Agent Rider and of his enemies and what they are capable of. So I'm sending you to Florida with Agent Blake in order to investigate further since I am sure you understand what his enemies are capable of and you have worked a bit with him."

I looked between Mrs. Jones and Ben as I tried to figure out where I had heard that last name before, but nothing came to mind. Plus they were making everything sound so mystery and interesting that I really wanted what to know more. They were ignoring me here!

Ben let out a sigh. "Why don't they have the necessarily information when they are dealing with a high ranked agent with a list that's more a mile long filled with enemies?"

"I don't trust our Allies in the West," Mrs. Jones replied before having Mr. Ward take the file back from Ben.

I was about to grab it, but Mr. Ward's stern look stopped me as I glared at him.

"Don't I need to know this information as well," I asked Mrs. Jones and she blinked at me as if she was just remembering I was there. Seriously, I'm not that useless to her if she just gave me the chance to prove myself.

"You're Clearance Level is low," she answered as Ben frowned at her again. "All you need to know is that Agent Rider is be found and brought back here. You'll be given a description of his physical appearance along with some basic information."

"She needs to know more," Ben said to her with a glare.

Yes, you tell them, Ben! I smiled at him as Mr. Ward handed me a file, but this one was different from the one before. It was less thick…

"Agent Daniels, for us to allow such sensitive information to be given to Agent Blake is not an option," Mrs. Jones said to him. "What information we give her now is enough to help her be successful in this assignment. The littler she knows, the better off she is."

Ben hesitated before nodding in agreement with her and I glared at him for agreeing with her. Whatever reason it was that I was being kept in the dark for, I knew that some way or another I'd find out more about Agent Rider. Whether Mrs. Jones wanted me to know or not and if Ben was going to be a vault about it then I'll do my own research somehow. I was going to find out more somehow even if I had to cash in the favor Smithers owed me.

"When do we leave to Florida," Ben asked as I thought up my plan.

"Tonight," Mrs. Jones answered.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated for quite a while, but rest assure I am writing the chapters. It's just that with this story I had to change up a lot of details to it since it's headed to a different direction than I had pervious thought :P but hey it looks like it'll be good :) **

**So please review and be honest with me about your feelings over this story. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S. If I don't update very regularly, I'm really sorry and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. I have two other stories to update too (which I haven't updated either hehe...) So please forgive me for irregular updates!**


	3. Ch3 Gadgets Aren't Toys

**I do NOT own Alex Rider :P **

* * *

"Violet," Ben said to me as I pointedly ignored him with a glare and he only sighed in response.

If it weren't for the fact that he was my guardian and probably the only reason why Mrs. Jones tolerated me, I would have murdered him in cold blood after he had given me the information I desired about Agent Rider.

"Violet, you know that I can't go against the Head's decisions all the time," Ben said to me with a sigh as I continued to ignore him and walked toward Smithers's office. "You know this behavior of yours is making you look very immature."

That struck a chord in me as I winced lightly at his words. He knew I hated it whenever he pointed out that I still acted like a kid sometimes when it came to official business. I really hated it whenever I came off as childish when I really wanted people to take me seriously. Sometimes I wished I were more adult like, but hey what can I do when I'm a hormonal teenager plus I'm a girl. I get more moody when that time of the month comes.

"Can you explain to me why I can't know more then or at least tell me as much as you can about Agent Rider," I asked him quietly as we stopped a few feet away from Smithers's office.

Ben gave me pointed look as I remembered he couldn't possibly answer that question without getting into some serious trouble. I sighed as I went ahead and entered Smithers's office.

"Well if it isn't Miss Violet," Mr. Smithers said to me with a jolly smile that never really reached his eyes.

He was a big guy with a great personality, but for some reason he always had a tinge of sadness in his eyes. He is MI6's greatest asset because he creates all of the gadgets that are used for MI6's agents. He has some pretty neat gadgets and I'd love to get my hands on all the time, but alas fate would not have it.

"Hello Smithers," I said with a grin as he placed a 'regular' pen down on his desk. I'm pretty sure it can do more than just write probably has poisonous ink or it shoots a dart.

"What can I do for you both today," Smithers asked us as he approached us with his jolly smile.

Ben greeted him with a smile and a hand shake as I did the same as well. I looked around his office with excitement because one never really knew what Smithers might give you for a gadget or what he had out was really just an ordinary thing or a cool gadget.

"Well we're going to Florida," Ben said to him as Smithers nodded gravely now as he shared a look with Ben.

I knew that Smithers would know something about Agent Rider even if he didn't voice it. I had the nagging feeling that Smithers knew more than he let on and Ben was being vague on the subject on purpose.

"Mrs. Jones never really trusted those of the CIA even if they are our allies," Smithers said with a small smile as he pulled out a silver brief case and placed it on his desk. "She was very particular with this assignment since it involves Rider."

"Do you know Agent Rider," I innocently asked Smithers as he opened the brief case that was finger print sensitive and had a passcode.

"I am not at liberty to say, Violet," Smithers answered me with a sad smile as he pulled out an iPhone with a pair of remote and mic ear buds. "As for this device, you'll both be getting one. It has the basic functions of every normal iPhone, but some of the apps are actually something else."

"Joy," I said with as much excitement I could muster up after hearing Smithers's reluctance to say more about Agent Rider. Sure the phone was pretty cool, but being unable to find out more about Agent Rider was getting on my nerves. "What do some of the apps do?"

"Well for starters, the voice memos actives the long distance hearing and it can penetrate through two inch steel walls. It also saves the conversations if you need to save it," Smithers explained as he handled a black one to Ben and gave me a white one. "Another feature is that it can hack into almost any mainframe and the photos you take of people will go through a face recognition software that has access to MI6's data base. Oh and it's fingerprint sensitive as well, so not just anyone can gain access to the phone."

"That's pretty neat," I said with a devious smile as I thought of the possibilities of how I could use the phone to my advantage. "What else does it do?"

"If you press 1234, you'll be directly connected to Mrs. Jones in case of an emergency," Smithers said to us as he pulled out a heart shaped pendant for me. "This is for you, Violet. If you attach it to any metal surface, it will explode under ten seconds, so you might want to be about ten feet away. It will work well with locked iron, steel doors to basically any lock or safe as long as it's not reinforced."

"Goody," I said with a sparkle in my eyes. Let's just say I have a bit of unhealthy appreciation for exploding things up. So far I haven't done anything too grand or enough to land me in huge trouble, but I have made a mess of things when I explode some stuff. Like the cake, I tried to make for Ben as a thank you gift, and I also managed to explode the biology lab experiment. Yeah, that one landed me in detention for about a week, but it was worth it.

"Lastly, you get a charm bracelet."

It had four charms that were evenly spaced and they were all representations of things I like to do or were my likes. One was of a football (not American football, dummies), the other was a book, the third a music note, and the last one was of a dog.

"Each charm has its own use," Smithers started to explain as I placed on my wrist. "The football can shock a person for about five minutes enough time for you to make a run for it if necessary. The book can be eaten, it has special properties that will fill you up with energy if for some reason you end up starving." –I looked at Ben then who only playfully glared at me- "As for the music note, if you stick it on someone, you can control them for about an hour or so, and last, but not least, the dog. It explodes too, but it has a less impactful punch to it."

"Sounds like fun," I commented as I admired the charms. Hopefully, I won't have to use all them on this assignment that way I can experiment with them later on when I'm at home.

"They're not toys, Violet," Ben said to me as I rolled my eyes at him. Ben never really stops treating me like a child even when I'm acting as maturely as possible for a teenager like myself. "They're to be used with caution and utmost care."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," I replied cheekily as I put away my new phone and looked at the gadgets that Smithers had given to Ben.

There were some that seemed very ordinary and boring, but in reality, I'm sure they did some pretty cool stuff. Before I could ask if that was all, Smithers pulled out another silver briefcase, but this one was smaller than the one before it. It was about 15 inches big and width about three inches thick. It was also fingerprint sensitive, but no passcode.

"I don't know if you'll be seeing Agent Rider immediately or if you'll get the chance to give him this, but I'd feel better if you take it with you in case if Agent Rider has need of assistance," Smithers said with a small smile as Ben took the brief case.

"How do I explain what the devices inside do," Ben asked him with a frown as Smithers only grinned.

"I left him a note," he offered as a short, brief explanation. "Tell him, I send him my regards."

"So you do know him," I accused Smithers and he only smiled at me as Ben began to lead me away. "Hey, I want to cash in the favor he owns me!"

"Not today," Ben muttered to me as Smithers only chuckled at us and I struggled to get free. "I believe we have things to do before we leave tonight."

"No fair, you're sabotaging my plan," I muttered as I was led away to the elevator.

"That's the idea," Ben said to me once we were inside and I pouted at him making him only shook his head at me as if I were a five year old toddler. "You can be such a child."

Ouch, that hurt more than I thought. "Whatever," I moodily muttered to him as we exited the elevator and went to the car.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this update :)! Please review or else I'll be tempted to hold updates as hostages ;)! Whether it be good or bad as long as it's honest! **


	4. Ch4 One And The Same

**Disclaimer: I sadly DON'T own Alex Rider :P **

* * *

"Can you please stop giving me that look," Ben asked as I blankly meet his gaze and he only sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a child."

"And," I said to him and he sighed again.

"I'll make it up to you somehow," he muttered to me as I grinned at him. "But you can't ask something of me that I can't give you."

"You promised me an explanation that didn't compromise you," I told him with a raised brow. "You know that there are loopholes in those OSA contracts."

"That's what you think," Ben said to me with an eye roll, but he grimly looked out the car as the light turned red on us. "I can't really say much about Agent Rider, but he was a good agent…No, he was the best I'd had ever encountered out in the field. I doubt there's anyone like him in the world. He can be pretty witty and resourceful, but what really makes him stand out is…."

Come on the suspense is killing me here! But Ben reminded silent with a frown as he were back in the past.

"What makes him stand out," I asked Ben, but he only shook his head at me and began to drive again.

"He never once failed a mission and he had the Devil's luck on his side," Ben said to me instead as he drove again and fell silent. "If you get the chance to meet him, you'll understand much more quickly on what I mean. It's best if you wait until then to learn more about Agent Rider. I'm sure that he can answer your questions with less restrictions than I have.

"But who knows if I ever will get the chance," I muttered to him as I thought of the possibilities of Agent Rider being dead instead of alive and well.

Hopefully, he was alive and well or at least breathing if he's not all in perfect health. As long as I got my chance to question him and to know what the hell is so great about him, I'll be happy.

"You most likely will get the chance, so don't be negative about it," Ben said to me as I rested my head against the window and we reached our neighborhood.

The moment I spotted Wolf's dark green Jeep, I grinned because it only meant one thing, Snake, Eagle, and Robin were with him as well and we were probably gonna have some entrainment.

"The guys are here," Ben commented with a shake of his head. "We won't be able to hangout today for long. We have to get ready for our trip."

"Well it's a long time before its 8:00 p.m.," I said grinning as I spotted Wolf glaring at Eagle, who was sheepishly smiling, while Snake was only shaking his head and Robin was looking up at the sky as if saying 'What did I do to deserve this?'

They were the oddest bunch in the SAS, but the best the SAS had to offer. They seem like they hate each other at times, but the truth is that they really care for each other and are loyal to the core. They won't abandon anyone that's in need of help even if that person drove them crazy meaning Eagle.

Wolf is a tough cookie out of the whole bunch, but he's really a softie underneath all that 'I don't take any bullcrap from anyone' attitude. He's a fearless leader and a tough one too. He likes things to be in order and have everyone putting their best efforts into doing their jobs. Meanwhile Snake is the medic of the unit, he's the mother hen whenever someone is either injured or sick. He won't leave you alone until he is absolutely sure you won't die on him. We tease him a lot whenever he goes all mother hen on us, but beware whenever you fall ill or injured because it's 100% assured that Snake will be hovering over you until it drives you insane.

Then there's Eagle, the weapons expert of the team. He has the best score in the SAS in the shooting range. Don't ask me how that guy can be so good at it when the majority of the time, he spends his time acting like a five year old. He loves to pull pranks on people and to annoy them until they can't take it anymore. We question the person who let Eagle into the SAS sanity because once Eagle is on either a sugar or caffeine rush…well let's just say it's better to be out of sight and out of the way. You don't want to present when Eagle is all hyped up. It's bad enough when he's off it. Lastly there's the last member of K-unit, Robin, the tech expert. He's brilliant at his job because he can hack into almost any mainframe when seconds without leaving any traces behind, but as far as anyone out of K-unit knows, Robin's record time is about ten minutes. Reality, it's like less than half of that, but since he doesn't wish to be recruited by MI6 or get any weird looks from other people over it, he pretends he's about little above average. He's still the SAS's best hacker though. He's pretty easy going too and oh so adorable.

I admit I'm a bit smitten with him. He's younger than the rest of the guys on the team, but still older than me by six years. He has the loveliest green eyes with his crew cut light brown hair. He was pretty muscular like all the other SAS soldiers, but not as bulky. I'll also admit that he was a bit harder to convince that I was good enough for the SAS training camp. In the end though he accepted me as one of the guys once I handed him his beat up arse back.

"Thank god, you two showed up," Robin said as we approached them. He had a relieved expression on his face as Eagle grinned at us and Snake just sighed while Wolf grunted a greeting to us.

"Why are you all here," I asked as Eagle engulfed me in a big hug that I gladly returned back.

"Kitty Cat," Eagle said chuckling as everyone gave me a teasing grin that I playfully glared at. "We missed you!"  
"Aw, I would've missed you too if you hadn't called me, Kitty Cat," I jokingly replied making Eagle pout as I gave the rest of the guys a hug as well that they all returned gladly.

"So what brings you to our place," Ben asked as we all entered the apartment and into the living room.

Don't ask me how we all fix inside the apartment, but somehow we all manage to fix inside the living room without excluding ourselves.

"Eagle made us come over here because he was bored and wanted to see Violet again," Wolf grunted as I smiled at him. "Apparently those two just love getting together in order to plot my demise."

"I'm innocent," I said to Wolf as I remembered Eagle's latest prank on Wolf.

I had only been told to distract Wolf while Eagle went to change Wolf's coffee mug for some weird, nasty tasting, drink that resembled coffee. The results were Wolf throwing up his breakfast and having Eagle clean up. It was funny, I admit, but nasty.

"You're his accomplice," Robin said with a grin.

"I was not," I argued back with a pouty look. "Eagle just conveniently took advantage of the time I was with Wolf when we were discussing who in their right mind had allowed Eagle to join the SAS."

"Hey," Eagle said with a pout. "That's rude!"

"Before this escalates into a fight, let's stop here because Violet and I have things to do today," Ben said to everyone with a frown. "Which brings me to say that it's official business."

"Where you being sent this time around," Snake asked us with a frown as he looked at me with worry as did everyone else.

"It's not a bad assignment," I muttered to them with annoys because they always saw me as too young and inexperienced. "We just have to confirm whether an agent of MI6 has gone AWOL or got himself kidnapped."

"That's not too difficult," Robin said with uncertainty as the others looked at Ben.

"Is it in dangerous grounds," Wolf asked Ben and Ben shook his head.

Everyone let out relieved sighs, but Wolf and Snake quickly tensed when they saw Ben hesitate over a second.

"What's the problem," Snake questioned, but Ben just shook his head at him. "You got something on your mind, Fox, so spit it out."

"It's nothing," Ben said to them as he gave a false cheery smile that we all saw through. We might not be superspies like Ben, but we knew Ben enough.

"**_I'll be there with you 'til the end's upon us, when our eyes collide, I know you well._**" My phone began to ring and everyone faced me with raised brows.

I quickly answered without checking the caller I.D. and went to my room without a backward glance.

"Blake," Tom said with a cheerful voice as I closed the door behind me and I sat down on my bed. "Are you back home yet?"

"Hey Tom," I said to him with a roll of my eyes as I tried to think of a reasonable explanation as to why I would be gone the next two weeks or so. "Yeah, I'm home already, but I'm going to be leaving later for a family emergency thing with Ben."

"What!? Why? What's happened? Is anyone hurt," Tom asked with concern as I tried to suppress a smile at his concern. "Are you going to be back before school on Monday?"

"As far as I know, Tom, it's not that serious," I replied to him with a sigh. "Ben said it's not very serious, but it's pretty important that we go because it involves some family issue of some sort that I wasn't aware about. Ben won't explain, but he said not to worry."

"So you don't know what it is about," Tom asked with a suspicion tone of voice that I raised a brow at. "Why won't he explain to you?"

"I don't know, Tom, but Ben is pretty certain that it isn't much to worry over." I mentally sighed as I tried to think of a probable excuse and a way to make Tom less suspicion.

He's no idiot if you know what I mean. He doesn't leave anything alone unless it's a reasonable and acceptable explanation or else he'll just keep picking at it until he has his answers.

"Tom, I'm not worried over it and I'm sure it'll be just fine. If it's something worrisome, I'll give you a heads up," I said to him with a smile. "Look I have to go now because I have to pack up for the trip."

"So you won't be at school on Monday," Tom said with a sigh.

"I don't think so, Harris," I replied as I got up from my bed. "I'll message you once I get back home."

"Are you leaving you're phone behind?"

"No, I'm gonna turn it off because Ben's parents are real restrict about no cell phones in the house," I lied straight through my teeth.

I'm so sorry to Mr. and Mrs. Daniels for making them come off as old stuffy people that have a hate for modern technology. They were the ones who bought me my laptop. Please forgive me!

"Didn't you tell me that they bought you that spanking new laptop with the touch screen and Beats audio," Tom said suspiciously now and I mentally hit myself. "What are you hiding, Violet?"

"Oh geez look at the time, I have to go now," I said hurriedly. "I'll talk to you later, Tom! Don't have too much fun without me now! Bye-bye!"

I hung up without another word and shut off the phone. I put it away by my bedside table and began my walk back to the living room.

"Look Ben, the kid's resourceful," Wolf said with a shook of his head.

Aw, they're trying to reassure Ben that I can handle myself out there. I stayed hidden in the shadows of the hallway as Ben frowned at Wolf.

"I'm not saying he isn't resourceful, Wolf. What I'm worried about is what condition we might find him in," Ben said to Wolf as Snake frowned while Eagle remained serious during the whole talk and Robin looked as confused as I was.

Apparently the person they were discussing wasn't me, but someone else. My guess is that Agent Rider guy because that's the person, Ben and I were assigned to find. Who knew that K-unit might know that person as well other than just Smithers. This might actually work to my advantage in finding out more about that agent.

"Cub is going to be fine," Eagle said with a slightly doubtful smile. "If what Wolf and you got anything to go by then he'll be fine. I have some good faith in that kid. He hasn't proved you wrong has he in those two encounters you had with him, has he?"

Cub and kid? What the heck? I thought it was Agent Rider, they were talking about? Unless they're the same person…But wait, Cub's a legend in the SAS. He gave K-unit a run for their money when he was there for only just two weeks! The Sergeant never gets tired of telling his soldiers that if Cub could do it then it shouldn't be a problem for them either. He especially shouted that to me when I was there. He had told me straight off the bat that I'd better be up to par just like Cub.

What's the connection between those two people? Are they the same person then?

"Cub hasn't given me reason to doubt him," Wolf said with a sigh. "But I don't know how these two years would have been for him, so I can't say that he's the same kid, I met in the SAS. I just know that no one can be like him."

"The last time I saw him, he was different from the time in camp and after the assignment, he changed," Ben said with a frown. "As if a small part of him had died that day."

"So Cub won't be the same person, you all met those two years ago," Robin said with a frown. "From what I'd gathered so far is that Cub, the legend of the SAS, and the agent you're tasked to look for with Violet are one and the same person. Am I right?"

"Yes, they are the same person," Ben said to him with a sigh. "They are one and the same."

Aw hell, Agent Rider isn't just some awesome spy in MI6. He's a frickin' legend in the SAS as well! So K-unit excluding Robin, all know who Agent Rider is too! They can tell me more about him!

"No fair, you know who he is," I burst out with annoyance and everyone turned to face me with wide eyes of surprise. "MI6 and Ben won't tell me anything about him!"

Everyone turned to face Ben with raised brows, but Wolf and Snake were the ones that were actually scolding him for it with their eyes.

"She doesn't have the clearance," Ben explained and everyone gave him a pointed look. "You already know him and have some level of clearance."

"I don't," Robin said with a frown. "And I was still told without the clearance or knowing the kid."

"Why do you guys refer to him as kid," I asked no one in particularly as Ben grimly looked at me.

"Before I go any further in explaining anything to you, Violet, I need you to understand that this happened before you even came into the picture and you must not under any circumstance let Mrs. Jones or anyone associated with MI6 know what I'm about to tell you." Ben pleaded to me with his eyes going serious and his expression was grave.

I nodded to him as I took a seat next to Wolf and Snake. I had a feeling that they might be the only ones who could hold me back from jumping Ben if what he says upsets me more than I would think possible.

* * *

**I know it's been forever since I had last updated hehehe...But school and life just get in the way :/ plus I had writer's block for a bit, but I pulled through ^U^! So please review and tell me what you think! Be HONEST!**

**P.S. I already went back and edited the pervious chapters, so if there are still a few errors please let me know and I'll go back and edit it again! Also Thanks to all the reviewers and followers! You guys motivate me ^w^**


End file.
